


The Lost Kitty and The Devil Kitty

by akuarose



Series: Boys and Their Nekos [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fireworks, First Meetings, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, neko shirabu, neko tendou, nonbinary semi, semi in a skirt, tendou is the devil cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Ushijima saves a lost neko from thieves, taking him home with him, where he develops feelings. Meanwhile, Semi has to deal with the issue that their neko is the spawn of satan.





	The Lost Kitty and The Devil Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Yea let's post a new fic in the midst of exams. Super smart. Normally I do not post more than one main pairing in the same fic, but these just work together like iwoi and kenguru (Can't remember ship name)  
> I'm concerned that I didn't quite get Shirabu's character down, I couldn't get a grasp of his personality. Also, Semi is nonbinary ever since I saw a headcanon on that. Also Kuroo makes an appearance because I say so.  
> Not every neko has a sad backstory. Just depends how I'm feeling  
> I did not spell check 
> 
> Also, I had the chance to use the Shiratorizawa joke, so I took it...twice
> 
> Kenma- Ocicat  
> Noya- Maine Coon  
> Suga- Ragdoll  
> Akaashi- Norwegian Forest  
> Tanaka- Colorpoint Shorthair  
> Yahaba- American Shorthair  
> Iwaizumi- Siberian  
> Yaku- Japanese Bobtail  
> Shirabu- Exotic Shorthair  
> Tendou- Somali

Ushijima takes a deep breath, inhaling the smell of floor polish, mixed with a slight hint of sweat and rubber. He looks around the gym at his new teammates. He couldn’t believe that after so many years, he was finally on the national volleyball team. The coach saw him walking over to him.

“Ushijima, it’s a pleasure to have you on my team. I expect great things from you.” The coach says.

“Of course. I don’t plan to hold back.”

“Come, let’s introduce you to the captain.” The coach starts to walk towards the other members. “He’s our main setter. I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.” He stops. “Oikawa!”

“Oikawa?” Ushijima repeats. _It couldn’t be…_

Oikawa skips over, a volleyball in his hands. “Coach?”

“Meet Ush-“

“Ushiwaka!?” Oikawa gasps.

“Hello Oikawa. It’s been a while.” Ushijima nods his head.

“Ah, good. You two know each other.” The coach smiles, unaware of their past.

“Yes. Oikawa and I were rivals in high school.” Ushijima explains.

“Well, now you’re teammates. Oikawa, with Ushijima’s spikes and your skill as a setter, you two will dominant.”

“Of course coach.” Oikawa fakes a smile.

“Alright. Have him meet the team, then start practice.”

“Yes coach.” Oikawa turns to their teams. One by one he rattles off names. “And there’s Tobio, from Karasuno. I’m sure you remember him. He beat you during your last year of high school.” Oikawa says with a snappier tone.

Ushijima, dense as ever, doesn’t pick up Oikawa’s different tone. “Of course. He is a good setter.”

“I’m better.” Oikawa argues.

“You are. Your skills would have improved so much. You...”

“Don’t you dare say it.”

“You have come to the Shiratorizawa.”

Oikawa screams, throwing the ball down. Ushijima blinks at Oikawa.

“Are you alright? Does your knee hurt?”

“I’m fine. Just…never mind.” Oikawa brushes it off.

~~

Ever day Ushijima walks home from practice. Sometimes he walks with Kageyama, after learning that they live in the same building and same floor, but tonight he’s not. He stayed later to practice his serves, now walking alone. It’s getting dark out, the sun almost down. He started to pass an alley when he heard yelling. Then a neko ran out, tripping and falling down in front of Ushijima. Ushijima stares down at the boy. His left cheek was bleed, among various other scratches and bruises over his body. When the neko glanced up, he looked terrified.

“Hey! Get back here!” A voice from the alley called.

The neko scrambles to his feet, hiding behind Ushijima. Two men walk closer to Ushijima

“Step aside buddy.” The first one sneers.

“Yea, we aren’t done with this freak yet.”

Ushijima looks down at the neko gripping the back of his shirt. He looks back at the two men. “Please leave. You are harming this neko.”

The second man laughs. “Like we’ll listen to you.”

“I wish to not use violence.”

“Well then you’ll be covered in blood too.” The first man raises him fists, but before he can swing, Ushijima punches him in the face. The man stumbles back, holding a hand to his nose as blood gushes from his nose. “You fucker…”

“Please don’t make me hurt anymore.” Ushijima sends a glare to the other man, who stands shaking.

“L-Let’s just go.” He leaves, not waiting for the other man. The other man sends a glare, but with a bloody hand over half his face, it’s not effective. He leaves in the same direction as the first man.

Ushijima looks down at the neko. “Are you alright?”

“I…yea, I’m fine.” He mumbles. “Thank you.”

“You’re bleeding.”

“So are you.” The neko looks down the Ushijima knuckles. He isn’t sure if the blood is his or the mans’.

“Do not worry about me. Come with me and I can clean you up.” Ushijima sees the neko hesitates in answering. “I promise I mean no harm.”

“Ok.” The neko says quietly.

Ushijima starts to walk, the neko following close, holding onto the back of Ushijima’s shirt.

“My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“Shirabu Kenjirou. An exotic shorthair cat.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Shirabu hums, unsure what else to say. Ushijima doesn’t say or ask anything, which Shirabu is grateful for. They get back to the apartment fairly quickly. Ushijima leads Shirabu into the bathroom, sitting down on the toilet seat. Ushijima silently cleans the blood off of Shirabu. He gently wipes the dried blood from his arms and legs, checking to make sure none are deep.

“The cut on your cheek is the worse.” Ushijima says, applying some cream to it.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ushijima washes his hands, cleaning the blood from his hands. Then he leaves the bathroom.

Shirabu sits there, unsure if he should leave or not. Not that he has a place to go. He’s been on the streets for a few weeks now. When he knows Ushijima isn’t coming back, he slowly leaves the bathroom and walks towards the front door.

“Oh, you’re leaving already?”

The voice makes him jump and squeak. He turns and Ushijima is towering over him. Shirabu cowers. “I-I’m sorry.”

Ushijima frowns, steeping back. “I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you. I was wondering if you wanted some tea.”

“Ah, thank you, but you’ve been kind enough as it is.”

“It’s dangerous to go out now.”

“R-right…”

“Forgive me for asking such a rude question, but do you have an owner?”

Shirabu’s silence is enough of an answer for Ushijima.

“Stay here with me.”

“What?”

“I said…”

“I know what you said.” Shirabu cuts him off. “I just…you don’t really know me.”

“I understand if you don’t want too.”

“No. I’ll stay for a bit. Thank you for being so kind to me.”

“Of course.” Ushijima smiles. “I made tea. Do you care for the taste of tea?”

“I like tea.” Shirabu nods.

“Come. We can have a cup.”

Shirabu follows Ushijima into the kitchen. Two cups were already poured out, cooled down enough to drink. Ushijima sits down at the table, picking up one cup. Shirabu follows.

“Are you hungry? I could make something.”

“I’m fine. Thank you.” Shirabu sips the tea. He’s waiting for Ushijima to ask what happened for him to end up on the streets. He’s just waiting for all the personal questions.

“I’ll make some rice. If you change your mind, let me know.”

“Ok.”

Shirabu glances around the kitchen as Ushijima sets up the rice cooker. There’s a few plants on the counter. No photos of any sorts. He’s pretty Ushijima lives alone. Shirabu still can’t believe Ushijima helped him. One punch was all it took and the men were gone. Shirabu’s been in situations like that before, but no one stopped to helped him. Ushijima is a stranger, helping another stranger. Unless he took pity on Shirabu because he’s a neko. Even if that’s the case, Shirabu admires the silent man, not knowing him for long, but can tell he’s a good person.

~~

“Why aren’t you asking me?” Shirabu asks, a week after living with Ushijima. He’s been waiting and waiting for Ushijima to ask, but the man never does.

Shirabu learned that the man doesn’t talk much. Can be blunt, but actually means no harm. Loves plants and volleyball. Shirabu cleans the apartment although Ushijima told him that he didn’t need too, Shirabu felt it is the least he can do. When Ushijima comes home from practice, he makes small talk as he cooks dinner for the two. Most of their time is spent watching documentaries on tv, reading, or sitting in silence.

“I’m sorry. I do not understand.” Ushijima puts down the newspaper.

“My past. Why I don’t have an owner. Why I was in the alley.”

“I thought it was personal so I did not ask.”

“Don’t you want to know?” Shirabu asks, feeling tears at the corner of his eyes.

“I wanted to respect your privacy.” Ushijima states.

Shirabu sighs. “Well, I want to tell you.”

Ushijima nods. “Do what makes you comfortable.”

“My owner and I were visiting Tokyo a few weeks ago when we were attacked. She protected me. By the time someone came to help, she was already dead.” Shirabu is crying now. He never thought about that night until now, trying to forget. “She has no family…I was all alone…”

Ushijima isn’t sure what to do. People don’t come to him for comfort for a reason. They know he isn’t good at it. He knows Semi is coming over, but that’s not another hour. He thinks back to the few movies he’s seen where someone is crying. The person comforts them with a hug. He moves closer to Shirabu, awkwardly wrapping his around the crying neko. Shirabu tenses up.

“W-what are you doing…?”

“I am trying to comfort you.” Ushijima says. “Am I not doing it correctly?”

“No…just...” Shirabu shifts so they’re both more comfortable.

“Ah…I see now.”

“Y-yea…”

“Please cry as much as you need.”

Shirabu cries harder, face pressing his face into Ushijima’s chest. Ushijima gently pets Shirabu’s head, fingers running through the light brown hair. Shirabu relaxes against Ushijima’s body, soon falling asleep. Someone knocks on the door, Ushijima already knowing it’s Semi.

“Please come in.” He calls. Semi opens the door, entering the apartment.

Semi stops by the couch, eyes growing wide. “When did you get a neko?”

“Last week. I saved him from thieves.”

“What about his owner?”

“He told me she died.”

Semi sits down in the chair. “That’s sad. Are you going to keep him?”

“As long as he wants to stay. I will not force him too.”

“Hmm…”

“Is it normal to want to protect someone?” Ushijima asks.

“Sorta…like a lover. I don’t feel the need to protect you.” Semi explains. Of course, anybody who’s smart would not mess with someone like Ushijima, until they get to know the man.

“I want to protect Shirabu. I feel weird inside when I saw him cry. Like, my chest hurt.”

“I think what you’re feeling is affection. You’re fond of him.”

“Is that not what love is?”

“Love is different from affection.” Semi says.

“Can you please explain?”

“I don’t think I’m the best person to try and explain.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I don’t have much experience with love. And I’m still trying to figure out my feelings with Hiroto.” Semi shifts in the chair.

“Ah. I shall look this up later.” Ushijima states.

“You do you buddy.”

Shirabu shifts, lifting his head. He blinks, looking around, then at Semi. He looks back to Ushijima, suddenly blushing ears falling flat at the closeness. Ushijima makes no move to let him go, so Shirabu leaves his arms, muttering an apologize, where Ushijima cocks his head.

“Hello, I’m Semi Eita.” Semi smiles, breaking the ice.

“Shirabu Kenjirou. Pleasure to meet you.” Shirabu bows his head.

“Semi, how is things with Hiroto?”

“I haven’t told him yet, but I will soon.” Semi confesses.

“I hope things go well. He is a good person.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you having any luck finding a job?”

“Not where I’m living. Do you know if the schools in this area are looking?”

“I believe a saw an ad in the paper I was reading.”

“Toshi, you’re 25. Only parents and old people read the paper.” Semi rolls their eyes.

“I do not see the problem. The newspaper is good for all ages.”

“Anyways, where’s the ad?”

Ushijima picks up the paper, flipping through until he found the ad. “They are looking for a history teacher or a science teacher.”

“I can teach both. Gimme that.” Semi snatches the paper from Ushijima’s hand and scanning the article. “I gotta go call. Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.” Semi’s out the door before either can say goodbye.

“He seems nice.” Shirabu says.

“They.”

“What?”

“Semi is non-binary. They prefer ‘they’ pronouns.”

“Ah…I didn’t know.”

“Shirabu, there is a festival this weekend. Would you be interested in going?”

“A festival? It sounds fun.” Shirabu smiles. Since being with Ushijima, they haven’t done much together outside the apartment, aside from getting groceries together and getting Shirabu some new clothes. Unlike some nekos, Shirabu prefers to wear clothes, since he feels exposed, even if Ushijima is the only one who sees him.

“Great.” Ushijima smiles.

~~

Ushijima looks around the all the different booths set up. Shirabu stays close, holding the back of Ushijima’s shirt. Ushijima scans the crowd of people and nekos, looking for Semi.

“Please let me know if you see Semi.” Ushijima looks down at Shirabu, who nods.

“I will.”

They walk around some more, stopping at different booths to see what they’re selling. Ushijima buys some cotton candy, handing it over to Shirabu. Shirabu pulls some of the blue fluff off, sticking it in his mouth.

“Aren’t you having some?”

“It is not part of my diet.”

“I’m sure some won’t hurt.” Shirabu says, unware that some cotton candy is on his lip.

 _Cute._ “Perhaps some could not hurt.” Ushijima takes some of the sugar fluff and sticks it in his mouth. “It takes like sugar.”

“Well that’s what cotton candy is mostly made of.” Shirabu shrugs it off.

“Hold still. You have some on your lip.”

Ushijima places both hands on each of Shirabu’s cheek. His hands are warm against Shirabu’s face. One of his thumbs brush lightly over his lip before sticking it in his thumb, not breaking eye contact. Ushijima moves his face closer.

“Wakatoshi!”

The sound of his name has him flinching back, hands falling to his sides. Semi weaves through the crowds, one hand clasping a taller man’s.

“Hello. You must be Hiroto.” Ushijima holds out his hand.

“Yes. Semi talks about you.”

“Semi also talks about you.”

“I’m hoping good things.”

“Semi only talks of good things about you.”

“T-that’s enough.” Semi mutters, cheeks pink.

“Are you enjoying the festival?” Ushijima asks.

“Yea, it’s pretty fun. I haven’t been to one since high school.”

“I am enjoying myself as well.”

“C’mon Eita. I want to win you a prize.” Hiroto tugs on Semi’s hand.

“Of course. I’ll see you guys around. Maybe we can meet up before the fireworks.” Semi says as both walk off.

“F-fireworks?”

“Yes. I think they start in an hour.” Ushijima looks down at his watch. “Yes, in 57 minutes, they should start.”

“Do you want to watch them?” Shirabu asks, trying to hide his nerves. He never liked fireworks. Mostly since the noise hurts his eyes too much.

“I do tend to enjoy them. They are pretty. Almost like flowers in the sky.”

“Ah. Ok.” If Ushijima wants to see them, Shirabu won’t say anything. He can survive. He wants to make Ushijima happy since he likes him. He hopes Ushijima likes him back. Shirabu had a feeling that Ushijima was leaning towards a kiss just then.

“Let’s walk around some more.” Ushijima says, taking Shirabu’s hand. “This way we won’t get separated.”

“O-Of course.” Shirabu mumbles, face red.

“Are you ok? You look red? Are you hot? Do you need some water?”

“I’m fine. J-Just a bit tired.” Shirabu tries to dismiss it, but then Ushijima picks him up bridal style. “W-what are you doing?”

“I’m carrying you. If you are tired, you shouldn’t walk.” Ushijima explains, weaving through the crowd.

 _You don’t just casually take someone’s hand like that._ Shirabu thinks, but in the few moments he held it, it was nice. _You’ve only known him a week Kenjirou. Don’t get your hopes up._

Ushijima leads them towards the park where they can watch the fireworks. He sets Shirabu down near a tree before sitting down, leggings stretching out in front. Shirabu sits down next to him, sitting on his knees. They sit in silence, Shirabu trying to get his thoughts under control.

“Shirabu.” Ushijima’s deep voice makes Shirabu flinch. “Are you happy staying with me?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Good. I want you to be happy. Otherwise, I would try to find someone who does. I know I am not interesting, but I am glad you enjoy staying with me. Most people find me boring.”

“You’re not boring.” Shirabu says quickly and loudly. “I like staying with you. And I don’t want to leave. I admire you Ushijima. You’re strong and interesting and nice. You saved me, when I was stranger. You could have just left me.”

“You were in trouble.” Ushijima states. “I had to help.”

“Yes, and you took me in too.”

“I wanted to help you. You didn’t deserve to be on the streets.”

“Ushijima, I think I…”

Shirabu was cut off by a big band in the sky, followed by dazzling lights that faded. Shirabu jumps at the noise, ears falling against his head as his hands cover them up, hunching over into a ball. Ushijima quickly realizes what’s the problem. Two more fireworks go off, each bang causing Shirabu to flinch and whimper. Ushijima grabs Shirabu by the arms, pulling him between his legs, pressing him close to his chest. Ushijima places his hands over Shirabu’s to help block the noise.

Ushijima knows he should pick up Shirabu and run, but he doesn’t. He just holds him close until the fireworks stop, and then waiting fifteen more minutes. Slowly, Ushijima removes his hands, cupping Shirabu’s cheeks and placing a kiss to the top of his head. Shirabu drops his hands, twitching both ears. Ushijima brushes Shirabu’s bangs aside, only for them to go right back. He gently wipes away the tears.

“I’m sorry Shirabu. I should have known the noise would bother your ears.”

“It’s not your fault. I didn’t say anything because I knew you wanted to see them.”

“Please do not make yourself suffer for my well-being. I do not want to cause you pain. It hurts me when you are sad.” Ushijima presses a hand to his heart. “It hurts here.”

“I’m sorry Ushijima.”

Later that night, Ushijima had to comfort another person. Semi, who came over in tears after their boyfriend dumped them.

~~

“Oikawa, I need your advice.” Ushijima states after practice.

“Sorry Ushiwaka, if you want looks like mine, it’ll take surgery to clean your face up.” Oikawa teases, a smirk on his face.

“I do not believe my face is dirty.” Ushijima says, cocking his head.

“It’s…never mind.” Oikawa sighs. “What do you want?”

“I think I am deeply attached to my neko.”

“You think?”

“I care about him more than a friend.”

“Never thought I’d see Ushiwaka fall for someone.” Oikawa says.

“I do not know what to do.”

“If you are serious about this, don’t be a wuss and wait. If you wait, you’ll miss out.” Oikawa says. “Or you can accidently confess like I did.”

“I see. Thank you Oikawa.” Ushijima nods.

When Ushijima gets home, Shirabu is sleeping on the couch as a cat. He perks up when he hears the door open. Shirabu meows. Ushijima smiles, going into the kitchen to tend to the plants in the window. Ushijima is soon joined by Shirabu who jumps on the counter and meows again, butting his head against Ushijima’s hand.

Ushijima takes the hint, petting the top of his head. “Good kitty. Tonight, I’ll make shirasu. It’s your favorite, is it not?”

Shirabu meows twice.

Later, Shirabu helps Ushijima cook. They in silence, a documentary playing in the background. They move to couch later, when Ushijima pauses the show.

“Shirabu, there is something I must tell you.”

“Ok…” Shirabu is nervous now, averting his gaze.

“I realized that I have developed feelings towards you.”

“What?”

“I wanted to tell you. If you don’t not feel the same way, I understand.”

“No, I do. I just…you could do someone better than me.”

“I do not want anyone else.” Ushijima states. “I want you Kenjirou.”

Shirabu smiles. “Thank you.”

Ushijima cups Shirabu’s face gently, kissing him gently. When he pulls apart, Shirabu looks at him in awe.

“Would you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course.” Shirabu smiles.

The moment is ruined when there is loud knocking from the door. It slams open, Semi running in, a big smile on their face.

“I GOT THE JOB!”

“Congratulations Semi.” Ushijima smiles. “I also have good news.”

“Really?”

“I am now in a romantic relationship with Kenjirou.”

The use of his first name makes Shirabu blush. Semi’s eyes widen, then relax.

“Congrats. I’m glad things worked out for you two.”

“Yes. I hope you enjoy your job.”

“That’s also why I’m here. Do you know if this building has any open apartments? My place is kinda far.”

“I do believe the place next door is available.”

“Really? I’ll be back.” Semi leaves as quickly as they came.

“I’m happy for them.” Shirabu says.

“Me too.” Ushijima kisses Shirabu again. “I do not think I could tire of this.”

~~

Semi sighs, entering the small two room apartment. They find their mom inside, with a cat carrier.

“Mom, what are you doing here?”

“Eita, I thought I’d drop off an early birthday present.” She smiles.

Semi’s eyes fall on the carrier. “You got me a neko-hybrid?”

“No silly. The man told me this guy was a normal cat.”

Semi kneels down and peeks inside the carrier. A Somali, with bright red fur. “What’s his name? Or she?”

“His name is Tendou Satori.”

“Tendou Satori? That’s a weird name.” Semi muses. “Are you sure it’s not a neko?”

“The owner told me he wasn’t a neko when I bought him. But the man was so happy to get rid of him.”

“That’s weird. He seems friendly.” Semi stands back up.

His mother glances around the apartment. “Are you going to finish unpacking? Have you said hi to your new neighbors?”

“Well, Wakatoshi lives on the right. The person to my left hasn’t been home yet.”

“You sure you don’t want any help?”

“No mom. I got it.”

“When do you start your new job?”

“I start new week mom.” Semi explains. They know they told their mom at least twenty times by now.

“I’m proud of you Eita.” She hugs Semi tight. “Do they know about your gender?”

“No, I told them I’m male.” Semi says. While they prefer ‘they’ pronouns, they don’t mind male, since that’s what they look like the most. They know they can’t always correct people on it, so the only has close friends and family use ‘they’. They knew it would safer and easier to say they was male when applying at the school.

“Right.” She smiles. “I hope you enjoy living here.”

“I will mom. Thanks.”

Once Semi’s mom leaves, he lets Tendou out of the carrier, have forgotten about him earlier. Semi sits on the floor, petting Tendou’s fur.

“You’re a pretty kitty.” The fur is soft in Semi’s touch. Tendou meows, climbing in their lap and rubbing his face against Semi’s. “I see you like attention.” Semi laughs. “Ok, ok.” Semi gently pushes Tendou off their lap. “I still have to unpack.”

Tendou meows, pawing at Semi’s feet. Semi ignores him, grabbing the boxes full of clothes and moving them into the bedroom. They unpack the clothes, Tendou jumping in the first box that’s open, getting cat hair all over the clothes.

“Tendou!” Semi hisses. “Get out! Those are work clothes!” Semi moves him to an empty box. Tendou meows once more. Semi hangs up the shirts and puts the pants on the shelf. They open the last box, filled with more feminine clothes that they never had the guts to wear outside in public. Only his mom, Ushijima, and Shirabu has seen them dressed in the clothes. They sigh, putting the clothes away.

Semi peeks in the box he last seen Tendou, to find the cat sleeping. Semi smiles, taking a few photos. They might actually like having a cat around to keep them company. Semi moves the rest of the boxers into the living room, planning on dealing with them later. They get ready for bed and crawl in, feeling tired right away. They almost jump when they feel Tendou walking on the bed.

“Hey.” Semi whispers, reaching out to pet him. Tendou curls up in a ball right by Semi’s neck, purring softly. “Goodnight Tendou.”

~~

When Semi woke up in the morning, they felt really warm. When they try to move, they feel something heavy half on their chest. Semi turns, finding a naked man with bright red hair. Semi screams, scrabbling out of bed and falling to the floor, taking the covers with them. They pop their head out from the covers, looking at the man, who blinks lazily down at them. Semi can see two ears in the mix of spikey red hair.

“Well, that’s one way to wake up.” The man speaks, yawning then laying back down.

“T-Tendou…?”

The man hums.

“I…you….”

“Yes, I’m Tendou, your neko.”

“My…neko…” Semi repeats the words, still not believing it. They get up, rushing out of the apartment and knocking on Ushijima’s door.

The door opens, Ushijima surprised to see Semi. “Eita, is something wrong?”

“I…my mom, she got me a cat, but it’s a neko. Please tell me I’m dreaming.” Semi speaks fast, Ushijima able to understand.

“Ok, you’re dreaming.” Ushijima says, straight face and all.

“I didn’t mean that literally.” Semi mutters. “Just…come with me.”

Ushijima nods, bringing Shirabu with them. They all enter Semi’s bedroom, Tendou is stretched out on his stomach, bare ass showing. He looks up when he hears everyone enters.

“Oh my, what’s this? A party?” Tendou smiles, sitting up, not bothering to cover up.

“Hello, I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi. My neko Shirabu Kenjirou.”

“Tendou Satori. Eita’s neko.”

“Semi, when did you get a neko?” Shirabu asks.

“I didn’t. My mom was under the impression he was a normal cat.”

“Semi?” Tendou cocks his head. Semi nods. “Semisemi!” he cries out, full on smile.

“No. absolutely not.” Semi glares at the neko.

“But it’s cute.” Tendou whines.

Semi sighs turning to dig through the drawers and throw a pair of boxers at Tendou’s face. “Shut up and put those on.” He mutters, face blushing.

“My my, is Semisemi getting flustered?” Tendou smirks, which pisses off Semi. He doesn’t touch the boxers.

“It seems everything here is fine.” Ushijima says.

Semi sighs again “Sorry for dragging you over here.”

“That is alright.” Ushijima nods, then leaves with Shirabu.

Semi turns to Tendou. “You, put the damn boxers on or I’m kicking you out.”

“Ooooo….Eita-Kun’s getting serious.” Tendou teases, but puts the boxers.

Semi groans, leaving the bedroom. They go into the kitchen and jump when they feel a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“Jesus, what the fu..fudge?!” Semi yells. Since becoming a teacher, he still has troubles watching his language.

“I just want affection Semi-kun.” Tendou rubs his cheek against Semi’s. Semi curses that they are short than the neko.

“Well good luck getting some.” Semi grumbles. “Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry.”

“I’ll make some breakfast.” Semi starts the coffee machine.

Semi isn’t that surprised that their mother was tricked. Although they aren’t sure if they want to keep Tendou, they can’t just kick him out. Semi sighs as they start to cook some eggs. They aren’t sure what to do. Maybe it’ll be fun having Tendou around. So far, he just seems clingy and a bit annoying.

“Do you want some coffee? Mugs are…”

“In the top cabinet on the left.” Tendou answers as if he helped Semi put the stuff away.

“How did you know?”

“I am a great guesser.” Tendou opens the cabinet and takes out two mugs. “They call me the Guess Monster.”

“You mean you?”

“Of course.” Tendou smiles as he pours two cups, handing one to Semi.

“Did you guess that I also like my coffee black?” Semi asks as they take the mug.

“Your personality seemed salty enough that I just figured it was because you drank it black. I mean, it seems to match your soul.” Tendou answers with a small shrug.

Semi snorts. “Well, you’re not wrong.”

“When you start, can you take me with you?”

“Ah no. I don’t think my boss will let me.”

“But Semisemi, kids love me.”

This time, Semi doesn’t comment on how he knew. Tendou already guessed two things correctly. “So, Guess Monster, what subject do I teach?”

“History. With a minor in science. Biology.”

“How the hell are you so good at that?” Semi asks, grabbing two plates and plating the eggs on both.

“It’s a gift.”

Semi just shrugs, eating. They listen to Tendou talk, but also not listening. In the middle of his sentence, there’s a loud knocking from the front door.

“Semisemi, someone’s at the door.”

“I can hear, thank you.” Semi grumbles, getting up and walking to the door, Tendou following close behind. Semi opens to door to see another neko and a man. “Hello.”

“Told you he had a neko.” The short neko mutters.

“I didn’t say I didn’t believe you.” The man says. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. Your neighbor. This is Kenma.”

“Hello. Semi Eita.” Semi bows slightly.

“I’m Tendou Satori.” Tendou hugs Semi from behind, grinning big. Semi sighs.

“Nice to meet you both.” Kuroo smiles. “This place is great for meeting other nekos owners. I know Ushiwaka, and there’s Kageyama down the hall, plus Lev upstairs a few floors.”

Semi nods, not knowing who the other people are except for Ushijima. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. I’ll let you go.” Kuroo nods again, tugging on Kenma’s hand.

Semi closes to door, prying Tendou off. “Do you have to be so clingy?”

“Semi, I am a needy person.”

“I noticed.”

“Should I use ‘they’ pronouns with you?” Tendou asks. The question makes Semi pause.

“What?”

“I asked if you wanted me to use ‘they’ pronouns.” Tendou repeats slowly.

“I…if you would.”

“Of course Semisemi.”

“Just don’t call me that!” Semi swings at Tendou, who dodges and laughs.

~~

“Are you going out?”

“Yes, I need to get more groceries.” Semi fixes their sweater. They grab their small purse, throwing it around their shoulder. “I want to make sure you have food since I’ll be gone at work all week.”

“But Semi-kun, I’ll be lonely.” Tendou whines.

“You’ll be fine.”

“Could you get Shounen Jump magazines? You have like nothing good to read here.” Tendou asks. He had gone through Semi’s book, claiming they were old, boring, and too long. Dubbed their movie collection not bad. Decided their taste in fashion was bad.

“Maybe.”

Tendou’s face lights up. “Semi, you should wear one your skirts. You need to show off your legs.” Tendou smiles, eyeing Semi’s outfit. A big oversized purple sweater and skinny jeans. “I mean those jeans do show off your legs, but with a skirt, your legs would be even better.”

“I don’t wear them in public.” Semi mutters looking away, feeling self-conscious about what their wearing now.

“I know, but you would look adorable in a skirt.” Tendou coos. “You do have a weird taste in fashion.”

Semi blushes. “S-shut up.” they hiss, leaving quickly after that.

When Semi returns a few hours later, both hands full of bags, they are greeted with a cat. Tendou meows loudly, jumping on Semi’s shoulder and rubbing his face against Semi’s cheek.

“Tendou, get down.” Semi groans, trying to avoid cat hair in his mouth. They drag the bags into the kitchen, dropping them on the ground and removing Tendou from their shoulder.

Semi starts to put the groceries away as Tendou runs off. It’s when Semi finishes the job when they feel a hug from behind. Of course, Tendou is shirtless. Another thing Semi learned is that Tendou will only wear boxers, sometimes socks. They tried to get Tendou to wear a shirt, but the neko doesn’t listen. At first, whenever Tendou hugged Semi from behind, they would flinch. They aren’t used to affection aside from their mom. Now, it’s nice to feel someone’s warmth.

“I did get you a few magazines.” Semi says after realizing that Tendou will not let them go.

Tendou gasps, squeezing Semi again. “None of my other owners ever got them for me.”

Semi shakes free from Tendou’s arms. They pick up the last bag, handing it over. “How come?”

Tendou shrugs, grabbing the bag. “I don’t really know. My past owners never really liked me.”

Semi can think of a few reasons why, being annoying, clingy, and doesn’t listen, but it shouldn’t be an excuse to get rid of him. Semi enjoys Tendou’s company, as much as they don’t want to admit it, and they most likely will not say anything to Tendou.

“You’re not that bad.”

Tendou grins. “You really mean it?”

Semi nods. “Yea…I don’t mind having you here.”

“Thanks Semi.”

~~

“Are you sure you can’t take me with you?” Tendou asks, tugging at Semi’s shirt.

“Yes. I am not risking my job just so you won’t be lonely.” Semi sighs again. Tendou’s been like this all morning. “Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Semi leaves, coming back a few minutes later. “If you want you can with Ushijima and Shirabu.”

“I won’t be alone?”

“No.”

Tendou nods and hugs Semi. “You do care.”

“Get off. I’m just tired of listening to you whine.”

Semi drag Tendou next door, after forcing the neko into sweatpants and a shirt.

“Hello again Semi. I am Ushijima Wakatoshi.” Ushijima bows.

“Shirabu.” The neko stands behind his owner.

“Tendou. Thank you for having me.”

“Toshi, if he causes any problems, just send him back home. Thank you.” Semi says quickly, leaving.

“Semi is such a nice person.” Tendou smiles, making himself at home. He sits down on the couch.

“Semi is.” Ushijima agrees, nodding.

“So, how did you two meet?”

“I found him.” Ushijima states.

“Is there more to the story?” Tendou asks.

“Forgive him.” Shirabu sits next to Tendou. “He’s not much for words.”

“I have a vast knowledge of different words to use Shirabu.” Ushijima says.

“I was homeless, running from a few thieves when I ran into Ushijima. He saved me and took me in.”

“Hmm…touching.”

“Tendou, are you enjoying yourself over with Semi?” Ushijima asks.

“Semi bought me magazines. None of my owners did that for me.” Whenever Semi goes out, they always bring back a magazine. Not just Shounen Jump, but anime ones too since Semi discovered Tendou watches anime on Netflix.

“Semi is a nice person.”

“I just wish Semi would take me with him to school. Kids love me.” Tendou leans his head back.

“Semi would lose his job if he did. For some stupid reasons, nekos aren’t allowed.” Shirabu explains. “The country area is less strict on it though.”

“So, how did Ushiwaka and Semi meet” Tendou asks, looking at Ushijima who was watering a few plants on the window sill.

“Volleyball.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. We met playing volleyball.” Ushijima cocks his head.

“I was kinda hoping for something more exciting.” Tendou exclaims.

“The only exciting thing in Toshi’s life is that he’s on the national volleyball team.” Shirabu explains, a soft smile on his face.

“Oikawa is also on the team.” Ushijima says, as if Tendou already knows who that is.

“Oh?” Tendou raises both eyebrows. “A rival from high school?”

“Oikawa was just on the wrong path. He should have come Shiratorizawa.”

Tendou sighs. He doesn’t want Semi to lose their job over his selfishness. He just doesn’t like being alone. Even when Semi doesn’t pay attention to him Tendou just enjoys their company. Even when he knows Semi isn’t really listen when Tendou starts to talk about an anime plot for far too long.

After spending the day with Shirabu, since Ushijima left for practice, Tendou had already guessed that the two were dating, among where certain things were in the apartment or things about either of the two. It’s when he hears footsteps in the hallway that make him jump from the couch, yelling out something that Shirabu wasn’t sure of and dashing into the hallway to greet Semi.

“Holy crap Tendou.” Semi startles at the sudden appearance of their neko.

“I missed you Semi. Am I not allowed too?”

Semi blinks. No one, except their mom, misses them. It makes Semi’s heart skip a beat.

“Eh? Semisemi?” Tendou peers close to Semi’s red face. “Are you blushing?”

“Shut up and get inside.” Semi throws the door open.

“Oooo….I can tell you like to take control.” Tendou teases as he walks inside. He hears Semi groan behind him.

Semi closes the door and takes their shoes off. They look up, not that surprised that Tendou has removed the shirt and pants, walking around in boxers again.

“How was Ushijima’s?”

“That man is so blunt.” Tendou whines, flicking his arms around.

Semi chuckles. “He doesn’t mean any harm.” They lay down on the couch on their stomach. They sigh, having a long first day as a teacher. They tense when suddenly there’s a heavy weight on his back. “Tendou, get off.”

“I missed you.” Tendou traps Semi underneath his body, nose pressing in their hair. He likes the smell of Semi.

Any comment dies in Semi’s throat. Tendou missed him. The feeling of being missed made Semi smile. “I…missed you too.” They mutter softly. Then, they feel something lightly touching the back of their calf. Semi suppresses a giggle. “Tendou, stop tickling me.”

“Whatever do you mean?” He smirks, even though Semi can’t see it. Tendou moves the tip of his tail over Semi’s calf again.

Semi uses his strength to knock Tendou on the floor. “I said not to tickle me.” They hiss, eyes narrow.

Tendou smiles. “Challenge accepted.”

~~

“You really think I should?” Semi asks for the tenth time. Somehow, Tendou had convinced them to go out in a dark purple skirt and light grey shirt. The skirt stops half way down their thighs. Their legs are shaved and smooth, something that Tendou took the liberty of feeling up before Semi almost kicked him in the face.

“I don’t want to make you, but…” Tendou flicks his wrists, eyeing Semi’s outfit. _Damn, they look too cute._ “If you want to get more confident wearing this, you have to go out in public. Of course, I’ll go with you.”

“I…” Semi does want to be able to wear outfits like this in public. Plus, with Tendou, it won’t be so bad. They would prefer Ushijima, since if anyone gave them trouble, one look from Ushijima and they would be running. “Yes, ok. But only for a little bit.”

“Whatever makes you comfortable Semisemi.”

The nickname doesn’t both Semi anymore. They’ve come to enjoy it.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Semi locks up the apartment, turning to find Kuroo staring and Kenma on his psp in the hallway. Semi almost unlocks the door and runs back inside, but Tendou takes their hand.

“Holy shit.” Kuroo gasps, shaking Kenma’s shoulder to get him to look up from his psp. “Kenma, you would look adorable in a skirt like that.” He coos. “Semi, where do find your skirts?”

“Probably in the girls’ section.” Kenma mutters.

“Kenma.” Kuroo whines.

“What? It’s true.”

“My mom got it for me. I don’t know what store though.” Semi explains weakly.

“Seriously Kenma, you should wear one.” Kuroo comments.

“Do you have a kink you need to tell me?” Kenma deadpans.

“I..wha…” Kuroo stutters. “No!”

“Anyways.” Kenma rolls his eyes. “You look good Semi.”

“Thanks Kenma.”

“Ask your mom where she bought it.” Kuroo says.

“Kuro, just drop it.” Kenma kicks the back of Kuroo’s leg.

“Alright, alright.” Kuroo opens the door to his own apartment, letting Kenma walk in first. “You are rocking the skirt by the way. And uh..I’m serious about wanting to know where your mom got it.”

“Kuro!” Kenma yells.

“Sorry.” Kuroo hurries inside.

Tendou giggles. “Feeling better?”

“Some.”

Tendou squeezes their hand. “Come on. It’s nice outside. You haven’t taken me outside since you got me. That’s three weeks Eita. _Three._ ”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Tendou smiles once they’re both outside. He takes a deep breath. “I love the outside.”

“Really? Don’t you usually prefer to watch anime and read Shounen Jump?

“I can many loves Eita. I love anime. I love mange. I really like you. I love teasing people.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Tendou sings, dismissing it. Tendou tugs on Semi’s hand, dragging him along.

Semi looks around at the people, but no one is giving them weird looks. They sigh in relief, a small smile on their face.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Tendou says.

“Yea, you’re right.” Semi says with confidence, but it goes away when they hear their name.

“Semi-Sensei?”

Semi stares at three of his students. Their face turns red. “H-hi…” They say, ripping their hand away from Tendou.

“Sensei, why are you wearing a skirt?” The one, Miya asks.

“Don’t gay people wear skirts?” The other, Mika questions.

“Well…I…”

“Semi lost a bet and had to wear a skirt. But they…the time limit is up now, so he can take it off.” Tendou cuts in.

“You lost a bet?” Mika asks.

 _Thank you Tendou._ “Yea, I lost a bet to Tendou.” Semi points at Tendou. “This is Tendou, my neko.”

“Woah…I didn’t know you had one.” The last student Jin gasps. “My parents won’t let me get one.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet students of Semi’s. I’d love to come to school with him, but I am not allowed.”

“It does suck.” Miya agrees. “My neko always wants to go with me.”

“Yes, it does. Unfortunately, we need to head home. I’d rather not shift in the middle of the sidewalk.” Tendou says.

“Of course. See you at school Sensei.” The three wave goodbye.

Semi practically drags Tendou back to the apartment, breaking down in tears as soon as they make inside. Tendou leads Semi to the couch and sits them down.

“I’m sorry Semi. This is my fault.” Tendou whimpers, ears falling flat on his head.

“I-It’s not…I made the final decision.” Semi says, wiping their eyes. “I just…never thought I would run into my students.”

Tendou angles his body toward Semi, opening his arms up. “Cuddles?”

Semi chokes on a laugh. “Are you trying to comfort me or get an excuse to cuddle?”

“Both.” Tendou admits.

Semi laughs. “You are something.” They smile, crawling in Tendou’s arms, legs resting over Tendou’s, hanging off the couch. Semi feels better once Tendou wraps his arms around their waist. “You were smart…thinking of an excuse.”

“I had a plan in case.” Tendou smiles, proud of himself.

“Yea. You’re a good kitty.” Semi runs their fingers through Tendou’s hair. “Are you…purring?”

“It feels good Semi.” Tendou closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. His face is relaxed, sighing happily.

_Shit, I think I love Tendou._

~~

“Wakatoshi, I think I love him.” Semi blurts out as soon as Ushijima opens the door.

“Is that not good?” Ushijima questions.

“I don’t know.” Semi groans, falling face first on the couch.

“Ah, I see the problem.” Ushijima sits on the floor and pats Semi’s head for comfort. “You think he doesn’t feel the same.”

“I think he does. He may had said that he really likes me.”

“Then what is stopping you?”

“I don’t know.” Semi groans again.

Shirabu enters the living room from the bedroom. He walks over to the two, sitting down in Ushijima’s lap. “I think you should tell him Semi.”

“I’m scared.”

“When I told Oikawa how I felt about Shirabu, he told me to not be a wuss or I’ll miss out on something great.”

“Sounds like Oikawa.” Semi mutters. “Why didn’t ask me for help?”

“You had other problems. I did not want to burden you with mine.” Ushijima states arms snaking around

“Oh…thanks, I guess.” Semi says. “I’ll get going. Tendou doesn’t like being alone for long.”

“Do what makes you happy Semi.” Shirabu says.

“Yes. Thank you.”

Semi leaves, entering their own apartment. Tendou doesn’t greet him, which tells Semi something is off. They wander through the apartment, finding Tendou in the bathroom, with a roll of toilet paper destroyed. Pieces torn covered the bathroom floor. Tendou sits in the middle, looks up and meows.

“What the hell Tendou? This is the third time.” Semi yells. “You have a scratching post.”

Tendou meows again, walking out of the bathroom. Semi groans loudly, getting on their and gathering up the pieces and throwing them out. When they finish, they look for Tendou again. Semi sees Tendou walk in the kitchen, so they follow quickly.

Lately, Tendou has been acting like an evil shit and it’s pissing Semi off. He wasn’t this bad when Semi first got him.

Tendou jumps on the counter, right next to Semi’s last coffee mug. Tendou had broken the others.  He nudges it towards the edge with his tail. Semi glares, eyes narrow, but says nothing. Tendou pushes the glass again.

“Tendou, I swear if you knock it over, you’ll won’t sleep in my bed.”

It’s an empty threat now. Tendou knows it, so does Semi. After kicking out Tendou for scratching up the carpet, Tendou meowed and scratched at the door until Semi caved and let him in.

Semi swears they saw Tendou smirk as the glass falls and shatters on the floor.

After everything Tendou has done, scratching both the carpet and couch, coughing up hairballs on their clothes, running around the place at various times in the nights, waking Semi up because he’s hungry, biting Semi’s elbow when they’re sleeping just to make sure they’re still alive, pissing on the bathroom rugs many times, destroying the toilet paper roll three times, attacking one of his co-workers when she came over to talk about a school field trip, tore up some important papers for school, and now knocking over Semi’s last coffee mug.

“God dammit Tendou. I can see why no one wanted you!” They scream. “You never listen to me! I’m sick of your behavior. Even normal cats aren’t this bad. You…you’re literally the spawn of Satan. I tell you not to do things, but you just won’t listen. God, sometimes I wish my mom never bought you. I can’t believe I love you.”

Semi screams again, then storms out of the apartment. Tendou just sits on the counter, taking in everything that Semi said. He knows what he was doing was wrong, but Semi was busy with work and Tendou only wanted attention. Tendou only gets Semi on the weekends, but even then, Semi is usually grading papers, or doing something school related.

Tendou loves Semi. No one makes Tendou feel weird on the inside. Semi isn’t anything like his last owners. Semi cares about Tendou. Even gets him things he wants. Semi lets him cuddle whenever. They let Tendou stay with Shirabu so he wouldn’t be alone when Semi goes to work every day.

 _Semi loves me._ Tendou can’t believe it, but maybe after what happened, Semi won’t love him anymore. Semi might not forgive him. Hell, Semi could be out finding a new owner right now. All Tendou knows that if he does leave, he needs to make it up to Semi and he knows how.

Semi returns two hours later after walking around and sorting their thoughts. They open the door feeling horrible when no one greets him. “Tendou?” They call. “Where are you?”

No response. Semi didn’t expect Tendou to stay around after what they said to him. Semi feels horrible and now Tendou left and they can’t apologize for blowing up. They sigh, laying down on the couch and hugging the pillow, crying.

Semi doesn’t know how long they laid there, but they feel someone shaking them. Semi opens their eyes slowly, their vision is blurry, seeing something bright red. When their vison focuses, they see Tendou.

“Tendou?”

“Hey Semi.” His voice is small, like he’s scared. He makes a step back, but Semi grabs him and pulls him on the couch, arms wrapping around him.

“Don’t leave like that.” Semi mumbles.

“I-I’m sorry Semi…I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you.” Semi says.

“I got you some stuff. I thought you were going to get rid of me, so I bought you some things to say I’m sorry.” Tendou stands up, holding a hand to Semi.

“You didn’t have too.” Semi takes the hand, getting pulled to his feet. It’s when they are standing that they see Tendou is wearing their Shiratozawa sweatshirt. “You’re wearing my sweatshirt.”

“It smells like you.” Tendou mutters, leading them into the kitchen. On the counter were two plastic bags. Tendou reaches into the first one, pulling out mugs. Five of them. Four white ones. One brown mug. “I got you new mugs.”

“You got me mugs?”

“Well, I borrowed some money.” Tendou answers, a small grin on his face. “But I felt bad so I got you news ones.”

Semi looks at the mugs. All five have funny sayings on them. The first one has ‘Student tears’ written on it, with tear drops scatter over it. One with ‘Me? Sarcastic? Never’ written. One that has ‘I’m silently judging you’. A brown mug with the words in white ‘Coffee makes me poop’. The last one has ‘14,000 people are having sex. 25,000 are kissing. 50,000 are hugging. And you…well, you’re reading this mug. Trust me, I’m not happy about it either’.

“Why am I not surprised that you get mugs like these?” Semi smiles, shaking their head.

“Why Semi, I put a lot of thought into picking these out.” Tendou exclaims.

“I know. Thank you.”

“I also got your favorite. Tekka maki.” Tendou pulls out a takeout from the other bag.

“How did you…?”

“I told you I am a guess monster.” Tendou points out winking.

“Then, oh wise one, guess what I’m going to say next?” Semi says with a smirk.

“Hmmm….That you forgive me?”

“Half right. I do forgive you.” Semi pulls Tendou into a hug. “I meant what I said earlier. About loving you.” They bury their face in Tendou’s shirt, surprised that he’s still wearing a shirt, hoping that Tendou won’t see their red face.

“I love you too Semi.” Tendou hugs back. “I promise that I’ll cut back on destroying things.”

Semi looks up at Tendou, eyes glaring. “No, you will stop.”

“Semi, I’m part cat.”

“I hate you.”

“Nuh-uh. You said you love me Eita.”

“I take it back _Shit_ ori.”

“Oooo…that’s a new one. I like it.”

Semi groans. “You’re impossible.”

Tendou kisses Semi’s cheek. “So are you Eita.”

“Shut up and clean your mess.” Semi says, nodding to the broken mug from earlier.

“Semi! Not fair. I could cut my finger and bleed all over!” Tendou whines.

Semi places a quick kiss on Tendou’s lips. “Now will you clean it?”

“Anything for Semisemi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I think this is my longest. I know I kinda rushed Ushijima and Shirabu, I'm sorry. Thanks to circuscrow for ideas on Tendou being a lil shit.
> 
> Hope ya liked
> 
> I have lined up is  
> Kagehina  
> Tsukkiyama  
> Kikyachi  
> Ukai/Takeda
> 
> follow me at tumblr at akua-rose


End file.
